warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Snowstarthecourageous/Ok, this has to be said.
(I have permission for this, just to let you all know. Also, Rowan was a HUGE help figuring this all out. She told me to make the blog, so here it is!) Ok, so I was looking around on the wiki, and I noticed something fishy. Y'know Firnen and Cryptid? Well, I noticed something odd about three userpages. Those three userpages were Firnen's on here, Firnen's on Harry Potter Wiki and Cryptid's on here. i have Screenshots too. So I am going to write three paragraphs, with each screenshot, explaining exactly what I saw. So here it is: Number 1: Firnen's Harry Potter Wiki userpage. Screenshot: http://www.iaza.com/work/120924C/iaza17867740047700.png So, as you can see, I circled his description. As it states, he is 13 and a FRESHMAN in highschool. That is impossible, because if he is 13 he is either just beginning 8th grade or got held back and is in 7th, so he can't be a freshman at 13. 2, It says he has red hair and green eyes, like his "brother" Cryptid. (See #3) Number 2: Firnen's WCCRPW userpage. Screenshot: http://www.iaza.com/work/120924C/iaza17867774161800.png As you see here, again, I circled his description. It says he has BROWN HAIR and BROWN EYES. If you look at his Harry Potter wiki page, he has red hair and green eyes. Number 3: Cryptid's userpage. Screenshot: http://www.iaza.com/work/120924C/iaza17867733636600.png (It's a bit messy because i am terrible at circling things, but whatever.) So, as you can see, in the circled area, I circled his description. It says he has red hair and green eyes, and according to Firnen's HPW userpage, so does Firnen. But then, if you see his WCCRPW userpage, it says he has brown hair and brown eyes, like the picture Cryptid put up of him. So, seeing the evidence, we have noticed two definate lies. #1, Firnen is in highschool at 13, #2, One of his descriptions is a lie. So looking at Firnen's userpage on HPW, the two brothers are mixed. Cryptid has Red hair and Green eyes, and Firnen is 5'8 and is named Evan and is 13. So it looks as if either 1, the information got mixed up (which I doubt, since they are brothers and would know what each other looks like) or 2, they are the same person and Cryptid and Firnen lied. (Which is more logical than #1) If you don't believe me on the screenshots and you think they are photoshopped or something, see for yourselves: Cryptid's WCCRPW userpage: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cryptid_Hunter93 Firnen's WCCRPW userpage: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:EragonandWarriors9678 Firnen's HPW userpage: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User:EragonandWarriors9678 So here is all of my evidence on Cryptid being a dupe. Also, I believe there are screenshots of him admitting to it, but I do not have those, and I believe Fern does. Thank you for your time reading this, and by seeing my evidence, you see my point. I worked hard to find all of this, so I hope you agree. Thanks! :) Sincerely, Snowie♥ LightningXThunder forever ~ 00:51, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts